Christmas Prompt: Snow Day
by geekgirl268
Summary: The Half-Z's have some fun on a snow day


**A/N:This is just going to be a relatively joyful snow day prompt, nothing dramatic going down, if you want to learn more about the Half-Z's, go look through my Tumblr for my character and "Which OC" posts**

 _Zella's POV:_

"Snow day!"

Hazel came speeding out of the Seabrook High entrance, slipped on a patch of ice and crash landed into a pile of snow, making me and Cazey immediately burst out laughing. Hey! We've been friends forever! We're allowed to.

"Oh..my...God!" Cazey said breathlessly between laughs. "So.." she finally caught her breath and calmed down "What do you guys wanna do today, I don't know about you but imma make the most of this." as she gestures to the many snow mountains formed around us and the almost everlasting flurry raining down on us, you know, the stuff that kept us constantly distracted in lessons and annoyed the hell out of our teachers. "This is just the thing I need for those good design ideas."

"Ok, ok," I interrupt Cazey whilst finally going over and helping Hazel out of the snow pile. "We'll have a snow day...just please don't talk like that ever again."

"Fine." Cazey says, defeated as we all head off to our home in Downtown Seabrook (or Zombietown if you're just not up to date). We all collectively walk at a snail's pace, Cazey said it was to make sure Hazel didn't slip again since Hazel was walking in front of her, but I think her 10 inch Zucci heeled snow boots begged to differ as she teetered alongside us, the sight alone making both mine and Hazel's eyes sore, but as Cazey had said many, many, many times before; "They aint hurting, they aint helping." But at this rate, our snow day will be over before it even starts!

Seabrook is so pretty in the winter. Though, also freezing cold. Lucky for me, I don't feel the need to look fashion forward like Cazey so my coat is much warmer than my fellow Half-Z, whose clothing simply consists of her modified Seabrook High cheer uniform and her thin mink jacket.

I see a bush ahead with a freshly fallen layer of snow and smirk to myself, if we're going to take an eternity to walk back home, might as well make the most out of it. As soon as we're passing the bush, I scoop up a handful unnoticed by my friends and pack it quietly between my hands, letting myself fall just a few steps behind them before I take my shot.

"Cazey! Think fast!" I yell, throwing the snowball at her middle, hitting my mark perfectly. Cazey let out a squeak due to the sudden blast of cold on her back, then both her and Hazel slowly turned to look at me, Cazey's mouth hanging open, trying desperately not to smile or start laughing again, but already giving in.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play Z?" She asks more as a statement. I noticed her lean down towards the ground, hand ready to grab and throw. I knew what was gonna happen immediately. One of the reasons I love Cazey, once you start something with her, you gotta finish it.

"Snowball fight!" I yelled like I do to start of every football game (but not too loud so Hazel doesn't have a meltdown). Cazey took the first shot, aiming straight for my head but missing just by and inch and my amazing dodging skills. It happened to me too many times on the field, I'm not killing my reputation any more than I already have, especially by a freaking snowball to the head. I, of course, went straight for the legs next to knock her off balance.

What I didn't expect was for Hazel to have somehow worked her way behind me and hit me square in the back. I turned around to see Hazel standing there with her hands in the air, her eyes screwed up shut.

"Okay, if you're going to do it, at least make it quick." She said. So, I did what I had to do. I took the biggest snowball I could in my hands and placed it in Hazel's. I thought after the whole thing leaving school, she could use a win. She opened her eyes, seeing the pile of snow in her hands and smiled to herself a little before throwing the ice ball straight at my chest. If my dad has taught me anything, it's don't be a sore loser.

"You got me, partner." I said in a fake Western accent, gripping my chest in fake agony, making Hazel giggle as I fell to the ground and "died" as I face-planted the sheet of snow on the ground. I got up and dusted myself off, hoping Mom doesn't get mad at me for my now drenched clothes. She was already kinda sick of cleaning mine and Dad's football uniforms, I don't think she can take much more.

"What are we going to do now?" Hazel asked me and Cazey.

A few minutes later, all three of us were lying in the snow on top of the old power plant roof, in the snow angels we had created, our heads together in a centre looking up at the sky, where there was still some last little flakes raining down on us. It felt like it was just us three in this beautiful winter wonderland.

"It's weird isn't it?" Hazel said, making me and Cazey turn our heads towards her.

"What is?" Cazey replied.

"How fast our first year's gone by. How much we worried, and look at us now! Zella's on the football team like she always wanted, Cazey is captain of the cheer squad, and I'm finally gonna try out for drama club." Hazel always did make the most profound points out of all of us. I suddenly remembered something. Something our parents used to say, chuckling at the thought.

"What is it Z?" Cazey asked. I paused for a minute.

" _Nothing's gonna get in our way."_ I began to sing. I saw Hazels eyes almost light up with delight.

" _No, c'mon lemme hear you say."_ She continued.

" _We're fired up, we're fired up!"_ We all sang in perfect unison before bursting out laughing again.

Next year… is gonna be… awesome.


End file.
